First Aid
by sushigirlali
Summary: Rey gets injured in battle and Ben volunteers to tend her wound / Poe will never be able to look at the med bay countertop the same way again (Originally posted under my Reylo Drabbles collection) [Reylo] [ReyBen]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Summary:** Rey gets injured in battle and Ben volunteers to tend her wound / Poe will never be able to look at the med bay countertop the same way again (Originally posted under my Reylo Drabbles collection) [Reylo] [ReyBen]

 **Parings:** Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo

 **Continuity:** Post TLJ

 **Rating:** M

 **WARNING** ** _:_** This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

 **A/N:** I originally posted this story with my Reylo Drabbles collection of fics, but I really like it, so I wanted to give First Aid its own post. I'm thinking about doing a follow up, so stay tuned! This story is based on reyl-hoe's injured Rey/concerned Ben art piece from Tumblr. If you like this fic, go check out my multi-chapters Finding You and Mad Love and all my other one-shots and drabbles too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Special Thanks:** ToughSpirit

* * *

 **First Aid**

 **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Ben looked around uneasily, feeling out of place. The Resistance hanger was full of his former adversaries, people who should hate him, yet they paid him little mind, too preoccupied with recovering from the fierce battle they had just survived.

A First Order Star Destroyer had tracked them back to Ahch-To, where Ben was training Rey in the ways of the Force. Although the rebels still had limited resources, they had managed to best the First Order once again. After Holdo's sacrifice, the enemy was hesitant to deploy their ships in large groups for fear that they would be targeted by another lightspeed suicide bomber.

As a result, individual ships were more vulnerable to Resistance counter-measures. As soon as the Star Destroyer materialized in Ahch-To's orbit, the automated planetary shield Rose had constructed activated, preventing the enemy vessel from engaging their hyperdrive and cutting off all communication with the First Order.

Their foes were then forced to engage in a ground campaign to survive. Fighting on their own tuff, the Resistance, aided by Ben and Rey, made quick work of the stormtroopers invading their sanctuary. Meanwhile, Poe and Finn took care of the Star Destroyer, blowing through TIE Fighter after TIE Fighter to destroy the warship with practiced skill.

The encounter had been his first real test of loyalty, his first chance to prove himself to the Resistance. With his allegiance now confirmed, most of the rebels seemed to tolerate, if not accept, his presence at Rey's side.

Ben gazed at her upturned face, tracing every freckle and piece of dirt marking her sun-kissed skin. Even covered in grime and blood, Rey was beautiful to him. She was goodness and light, everything he had once opposed.

But Rey had drawn him back from the darkness. She had fought for him, given him a second chance at life. A life he could never have achieved on his own. Abandoning the First Order and reuniting with Rey and his mother was the best decision he had ever made.

A sudden ripple of pain reverberated through the Force, startling Ben from his musings. He looked at Rey closer, finally noticing the wince she was trying to hide from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked at once, turning toward her.

"It's nothing." Rey said dismissively. "Just a scratch."

But Ben wasn't fooled, spotting the blood seeping through her tattered top. Pushing the sleeve away, Ben scowled at the jagged wound marring her perfect skin. He inspected it for a moment, pulling her tunic down further until the swell of her breast was visible.

"Ben!" Rey objected, looking around with a blush. "There are other people in here!"

Ben rolled his eyes, smoothing the material back in place. "Let's hit the med bay then, we need to seal your wound to stop the bleeding."

"But the debrief!" Rey protested as he started dragging her toward the hanger doors.

"Can wait. Your health is more important than Dameron's ego." Ben said firmly.

"Ben!" Rey objected, but she went with him anyway. There was no debating with him when her wellbeing was in jeopardy.

Entering the medical center a few minutes later, Ben stalked over to the long white counter that ran the length of the room. Opening drawer after drawer, he searched for a medpac, only succeeding once the last cabinet had been explored. Ben pulled a red and white package from the neatly stacked pile, ripping it open to check the contents.

"I don't think Leia will appreciate us trashing the lab." Rey teased him.

Ben held out a hand, smirking as he returned every piece of equipment to its proper place, closing all the doors with a snap.

"Show off!" Rey laughed, warding him off as he tried to steer her toward the patient chair stationed in the middle of the room. "Are you sure you're qualified to treat my cut? Maybe we should wait for a real doctor…"

"Not a chance. Once of the perks of our relationship: I get to clean you up after the battle is over." Ben said smugly. "Now sit!"

But Rey had other ideas. Sticking her tongue out at him, she sauntered toward the back wall instead. Placing her hands on either side of her hips, she hopped up onto the counter, leaning back against the sturdy cabinets.

Shaking his head at her antics, Ben moved forward with the medpac in hand, standing between her thighs. "Take off your top." He said thickly.

Color bloomed on Rey's cheeks, but she did as he asked, keeping eye contact with him as she slowly pulled her shirt out of the waistline of her pants before tossing it to the floor. Ben gulped as her small breasts came into view, hidden only by the thin band she wore to hold them in place during battle. It would be so easy to slid his hand inside, to cup her warm skin and—

Ben took a deep breath, cursing his traitorous body for reacting to her partial nudity. This was neither the time nor the place to start pawing at her. Focusing on uncapping an irrigation bulb instead, he misted the cleansing liquid over her cut, sterilizing the area.

Rey hissed as the antiseptic burned, but didn't move as he applied a spray-bandage to her damaged skin. The bacta spray within the bandage soothed the small sting of the bulb, and Rey sighed in relief.

"Sorry, baby." Ben murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Feel better?"

Rey looked up at him adoringly. "Yes, thank you."

As Ben began to step back, Rey quickly slid her legs around his waist, holding him in place.

"Rey, you're hurt." Ben protested as she rolled her hips against him.

"So make me feel better." She tempted, caressing his well-defined chest.

"You're just reacting to the battle, to the adrenaline rush." Ben croaked, trying to hold back.

"I want you." Rey whispered, leaning forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

Ben groaned as her small fingers tunneled into his hair, massaging his scalp as she pulled his head toward hers. Deeping their kiss, Rey's tongue tangled with his, dominating him, showing him how much she needed him.

Knowing he couldn't refuse her, Ben gave in, molding her body to his, pressing the evidence of his desire against her core. Rey's hands left him as she frantically tore at the binding around her breasts.

"Help me." She muttered brokenly. "I want to feel your lips against my skin."

Ben shuddered at her whispered words, catching the front of the offending garment in both hands and ripping it clear down the middle. Rey gasped as his wet mouth immediately latched onto her pink nipples.

"Ben!" Rey gasped, clutching at his shoulders, trying to get as close as possible.

Snaking an arm around her, Ben bent her backward, feasting on her luscious curves. He rocked his hips with every pull of his lips, every scrape of his teeth, sucking on her stiff peaks mercilessly until Rey cried out in ecstasy.

"Please!" Rey begged, her hands going to his belt. "I need you inside me! Please!"

Ben allowed her shove his pants down low enough to release his thick erection, hissing as she took his hot member in her small hands. She pumped him up and down, up and down, making him impossibly hard for her.

Loosening the grip of her supple thighs, Ben pulled her trousers and panties off with one fierce tug, baring her body completely. Ben growled appreciatively as she wasted no time tugging him into position. Locking her ankles around his hips, Rey urged him forward, slowly impaling herself on his massive body.

Ben slid his hands to her backside, gripping a buttock in each palm and forcing himself even deeper. Once he was fully seated inside her, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his shoulder as he began to thrust into her welcoming body. Panting with each downward motion of his hips, Rey clenched her inner muscles in time with his expert strokes.

"That's it, baby." Ben rumbled, pressing his mouth against her exposed neck, marking her with his teeth and tongue. "Don't let me go. Hold me inside you."

Rey did as he asked, her vice-like grip squeezing his cock deliciously.

"Harder!" Rey moaned after a few moments, so aroused she could barely think straight.

"Harder?" Ben said in a strangled tone. "Are you sure you can take it?"

Rey reared back, biting his lower lip. "You know I can take whatever I want." She said huskily. "You said that to me once. Care to prove it?"

Ben took her taunting mouth in a heated kiss before pushing the top half of her body flat against the white countertop. Hooking her calves over the crook of his arms, he tilted her hips up and deepened his penetration to a new level.

Rey was nearly incoherent with pleasure as she tried to lift up against him, but Ben held her fast, his hands clamping down on hers while keeping her legs spread wide with his broad shoulders, his for the taking.

Ben pumped into her hard and fast until Rey began to whine deep in her throat. As her release neared, Rey's slender body vibrated against his, her wet flesh soaking him on every stroke.

"Ben?" Rey whimpered, straining against his powerful hold. "I'm going to—oh, Stars, I—BEN!"

"I've got you, sweetheart." Ben grunted, sweat pouring off his mostly clothed body as he held off his own pleasure. "Come. Come now!"

Rey's mouth opened in passionate scream, her back arching as pleasure beyond anything she had ever experienced coursed through her.

Ben groaned harshly at the picture she made: her lovely body sprawled in wild abandon, slick with sweat, her hair a tangled mess. Unable to hold back any longer, Ben exploded inside her, coming until his eyes crossed and he felt faint from the effort of standing.

Ben slowly came back to reality as Rey pushed his damp hair back from his face, pressing sweet kisses to every inch of skin she could reach.

"I love you!" Rey said over and over again. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Ben released her legs, helping her sit up properly. "I love you too." He told her, dipping his head to place a chaste kiss over her bandaged wound.

Rey sighed contentedly, cradling his head against her breast.

"So, uh, if you're quite finished in there, we still have people who need medical attention out here." Poe called through the door.

Rey and Ben turned toward the sound in shock, then looked back at each other.

"Hey, this isn't funny!" Poe yelled as Rey and Ben erupted into laughter. "You two have broken about a dozen regulations! And you didn't even lock the door! What kind of idiots—"

But they just laughed harder as Ben hastily pulled off his shirt and stuffed Rey into it.

"Ready to face the music?" Ben chuckled, ruffling her messy hair.

"With you?" She asked with a grin. "Always."

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : After falling out of fanfiction several years ago, I can't believe how many Reylo fics I've written! Ever since The Last Jedi came out, I've been so crazy inspired to write about my favorite OTP. Hope y'all are enjoying my efforts! Much love!


End file.
